


Hestia's Desire

by sorrysenpai



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Arson, Birds, CRACK CRACK AND JUST CRACK, Comedy, Crack, Crack and Angst, Crying, DID I mention that this was crack?, Don't Read This Pls, F/M, Fire, Fluff and Humor, HEAVY FUCKING CRACK, Hermann is as good as an anime character, Hermann simps for Kieran, Hospital trips gone wrong, I'm Sorry, I'm not sorry for this, M/M, Mild Language, Plants, Read at your own discretion, There are some mature themes in here, Tristan is a shipper, babysitter moment, busted couple, hermann is anime, i don't know what came over me, idk where this came from, kid with a candy, lots and lots of crying, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrysenpai/pseuds/sorrysenpai
Summary: The Precinct is on fire, but that's not the only thing burning(Don't let the title fool you, it's not Hestia who has the desire 🤭🤭)
Relationships: Hermann/Kieran, Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White
Comments: 20
Kudos: 28





	Hestia's Desire

_//_

Light up the match and release the spark, then watch the glow bloom. 

\\\

The fire burns with shades of colours Lauren could’ve never known. With each flare rising and flickering through the wind, she knows another one of the Precincts’ possessions get charred to ash. She wouldn’t consider herself religious, not after facing everything and every loss you could imagine, but if there was someone up there, this must seem like a mere bonfire in the middle of a dark forest to them. She could vividly recall herself with her family back twelve years ago when they lit a small fire in the backyard, and her uncle and her father danced along with her, while her mother sat back and joined in with her laughter, throwing in some potatoes wrapped in tin foil into the fire. The memory plays in her mind before she was brutally shoved out of the way. 

As if the flames weren’t enough to scorch her vision, the screeching and yelling drilled in her ears.

“Come on, team, Move! Lauren, we have to move. Now!” 

It was William who had made the push, panic laced with the fist of authority and topped off with concern and bounced off his voice. Noisy was an understatement for the emotion of the chaos blurring out and transforming into a din that shot and pierced into her head, right through the skin and bone, she couldn’t even realise she was moving till a snap of an ankle shot up. She winced as her foot caught between rubble but the pain was hardly felt after a moment. 

The air smelt of burning, acrid, chemical infused and choking, then the fire trucks arrived to get the people out of the Precinct now surrounded with smoke swaying in the wind like a tug of war with no ropes attached, dirty ash-like snow drizzling down and scarring the beautiful and majestic architecture of the precinct. 

But this was no time for sorrow. 

Spinning in her heel, she cuts through the crowd, and dashes for the larger windows by the entrance of the Precinct. For a moment, her eyes caught a glimpse of what was inside, as though the glass was an aquarium, but holding an inferno instead of water. There were movements of silhouettes inside, forming haze in her eyes and she could only see red for a moment.

And then she does it, makes the edge of the foot collide with the heated glass, shattering it, enough to snake herself inside. She heard someone call her name, but wouldn’t look back. This could be one of her biggest mistakes, jumping into the jaws of the catastrophe itself instead of getting out of it. The sirens now wail outside, getting anyone to safety while the others are rescued.

Everything seems to rush the moment she is inside. She doesn’t realise her vision getting burnt by the ash and soot managing to fly from the flames, and she cuts right through. Everything becomes a smoky blur, any kind of sounds perishing to unclear echos. The moment of her entrance in the burning Precinct and the moment she out seemed to go on forever, stuck in a loop and somehow, disappear in a flash of an eye at the same time. 

Her senses only work in her favour when she is shoved at the back of a vehicle, with her coat now gone and replaced with a blanket, along with a few others who were rescued in time, and managed their way out with minor injuries. But that was not what Lauren wanted just now. Truth be told, apart from everyone she wanted out of there, there was also a certain someone she couldn’t spot in the midst of the chaos and she was already trying to get her eyes on him.

  
  
  
  
  


Even with her wounds dressed and foot patched, and gradually everyone from the Precinct reaching there one-by-one, everyone who she cared for and wanted, everyone she knew, her colleagues, and seniors. There was someone by her side, right next to her, reminding her of the patience she was almost running out of as minutes went by and there was no sign of him. 

  
  
  
  
  


Then she can finally see him. Entering with a whole bunch of people, and with Officer Randall’s arm around his shoulder for he’s the wounded one and not him. There is something in her that breaks loose and for a moment she’s lost for composure and restrain, for she practically leaps up, forgetting about her injury, letting her blanket fall, forgotten, to the gloss tiles. 

“Lauren--” William and Detective March turn just in time to watch her sprint.

She can hear a woman asking somebody to stay down, but that’s not what her focal point was. He can see her now, which makes the tension in him turn still. At the sight, things vanish, the hospital disappears, walls fall apart and it’s a chasm, as he braces himself for what comes next. 

And to what that comes next, it’s her against him and nothing else. His hand folds around her waist as hers find purchase on his shoulders as she presses him in for a burning kiss. He’s taken aback for a moment, before his hesitating palm rests on her cheek, pulling her in further, indulging in more of her, her and just her. Her feet are almost off the ground where he has a firm grip on her. 

And then, it passes. The moment of pent up tension departs as the walls of the hospital appear back in their surroundings, realising that they just blew their cover, but both still too glad to care at this point. 

“Ahh, so you’re the young lad my niece has been running off with at nights,”

And that is a jolt for them. Like a small snap in their bones, both turn to face them. They come face to face with Chief Sinclair, sans his overcoat, as he stands next to Kym who seemed to struggle to hold back her laughter, as it bursts out in sputters like water draining and gurgling out an opening.

“Alright, this is not how **Lauren and** I **intended to meet you, sir.** ”

There is a halt at the moment where everyone and everything gets fallen into quiet and then its passed within a jiffy, where everyone bursts out laughing again. 

“It’s a pleasure regardless.” he stands in front of them now and has a hand extended in Kieran’s direction. “Nice to meet you...”

“Kieran,” 

“Kieran.”

The shake is firm and reassuring, and Kieran feels the ghost of Lauren’s grip from her Uncle’s grasp.

Then Captain Hermann steps in on the scene.

Something felt off to Captain Hermann as he walked into the scene. He was surprised by the sudden change in the mood of the situation in this hall as if the tone had been lifted off and released off of its weight. He turns to see people giggling while there were others panicking, and Tristan and Kieran shaking hands, while Lauren is pressed into Kieran as she looks away elsewhere.

“May I know what’s happening here?”

Everyone’s gaze diverts to Captain, and Tristan just smiles.

“Ah, nothing much, Captain Hermann, just meeting my niece’s date,” She can do nothing but click her tongue and roll her eyes as Lauren makes a failed attempt to suppress her smile. Something about which makes Hermann’s nerves twist. 

Hermann was aware of the wilderness of the youth, but seeing such a small interaction between two people was new to him. After all, he was past that stage, but it had surely been a while for him to take notice of the fire. Hermann can’t help the brow that arches at an angle at the picture playing out in front of him. 

“And William says I’m the one who can’t keep a secret,” the hassle in him suddenly shifts out of the periphery as Kym laughs at the scene and proceeds to head out of the scene, elbowing William on her way. The two men, who were shaking hands a few seconds had now withdrawn their hands to themselves now, as they let out a laugh.

“Okay now, since you both are fine, I think you should head to the canteen, you don’t want to crowd this place right now. Mr White, I hope to see you again.” 

“Of course, sir,” Kieran says with a respectful smile.

Something in Hermann made him feel breathless and heavy from inside as he watched the place gradually empty out as they went their way. As Tristan moved to where he was needed, to see what caused such damage in the precinct, and the rest of the patients who didn’t need tending moved to the canteen.

It was a strange sensation, so Hermann decided to take a deep breath and step out for fresh air.

  
  
  


-_-_-_-_-

Hermann had peacefully left the scene before he could do or say anything he would regret. So he sucked it all up and left like a sane man. He tried to forget everything that happened. The way Tristan and Kieran shook hands and the absolute rightness of it. How Lauren and Kieran looked perfect next to each other, holding and emitting energy only the lucky ones can hold. He tried to forget those nights he’d spent sleepless thinking about Kieran.

All those nights where he couldn’t sleep, for he’d think of the ways in which he could be with their new archivist. How he would look if Hermann could just push him down, and strap him to the chair in his office and lose himself in the pools of his blue eyes. 

Shoved and tied up against his chair without his glasses, with swollen purple lips and hair open, free from his braid, buttons of his shirt ripped off, while Hermann’s hand roughly grasps at Kieran’s jaw as he gasps for breath and talks through choked words. 

_C-Captain...ahh_

Or just those times where he wanted nothing more than Kieran’s large hands to yank at the remains of his hair as Hermann’s back gets pressed into him, and for him to whisper in the same deep husky voice.

_You’ve been a mean, mean man today, Captain,_

Cursing under his breath, Hermann turned to a corner of some street across, but in the midst of his cursing and his willpower trying to push the lust for Kieran out of Hermann’s wrinkly dick, he doesn’t realise that Detective March had kept a close eye on him and decided to follow when the Captain decided to leave the scene so abruptly. 

“Everything okay, Captain?”

“March...I’ve had an epiphany today...”

He turned to take a look at him, but before he could speak another word, he was interrupted by a bawling Lady Arthingham. She was screeching while running down the street looking like a bull running towards the ring leader. Her skirts were left fluttering disgracefully in the air as she did so, and inch-thick tears and mascara streamed down her face like rivers, leaving puddles instead of footprints on the ground. 

“Butler!! Butler!! Where is my Butler!!” She howled, so loudly that March had to cover his ears to avoid going deaf and all the crows sitting on a nearby bench playing pool flew away. 

Hermann was taken aback by the weird Lady running down the street who left his brows and nose twitching. 

To make matters worse, the Lady ran right past him, which ended up with the lamps in her hair slapping across Hermann’s face.

The Captain spun 275 degrees, before colliding with the wall and falling on his knees. 

March uncovered his ears, “Captain Hermann, are you okay?”

He looked down at the Captain, who’s posture was so bad as he knelt, he looked a lot like a constipated gorilla trying to get a release in the middle of the night. Hermann sighed and spoke in a low voice.

“Today, I’ve had an epiphany

“Today was the day when I realised I had overlooked crucial details…

“All those times when he would look at her, or when she would look at him…

My own certitude led me to believe things which were wrong.” 

“Captain, what are you talking about?”

“WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN, March, can you not see I’m trying to channel the degenerate of an officer, Lauren Sinclair”

Silence.

“HING, LAUREN, I may hate you, but give me this power of you that makes men like, _“HIM”_ fall for you!!!

Hermann threw his arms up in the air and stretched with so much force that his back arched and creaked like old wooden floorboards, and he continued with his crying, letting a fountain of tears splatter out of his eyes. 

“Why the hell has the universe made me so _monstrous???!_ ”

Then he turned to March, and with oceans streaming down his face, he asked. 

“M-March...hic..a-a-a-a-am I ug...ug...UGLY? TELL ME THAT I AM BEAUTIFUL”

The Captain’s face looked messed up, swollen and wrinkly in the strangest of places, and his frown marks were more prominent than Lauren’s dark circles. So much that it looked as if somebody carved them with a knife. And don’t even start about the tears. His tears were even blacker than Officer Randall’s regular aura. 

March was so….er, “cApTIvaTeD”, that he forgot to answer and only let his eyes twitch. 

So now he was rewarded--

No not rewarded.

So now he was CURSED with a shower of tears from the captain in front of him, hitting him right in his face, dampening his clothes IN THE PROCESS. 

Hermann flipped his face forward, and his neck surprisingly didn’t break even after it let out a loud crack. When he turned his face, the water pipe of his tears followed and ended up watering the line of wilted plants, some of them with flowers and some without, making the plants RIIISEEE AND SHINNEEE again. The plants were smiling and turned their faces to look over at Hermann who looks scary as ever to anyone who wasn’t used to his face. The plants screamed and their leaves shrieked even louder in a high pitched shrilly voice, like an annoying anime doormat when someone walked in on her changing, and then the plants wilted again.

Hermann’s heart broke even further. And so did the pressure of his tears and the loudness of his howls. The ground around him was totally soaked as if it had rained in that specific spot. 

“We didn’t have to bring the fire force had Hermann just started crying earlier...” March muttered under his breath, muffled by Hermann’s din.

He didn’t even pay attention to his surrounding anymore, there were people looking at them and whispering, and March just made a sign,

_Even I don’t know who this man is, sorry about him though…_

A kid even threw a coin at Hermann’s feet, and March was utterly revolted by this brazenness. He looked at the kid, his brows practically disappearing in his hairline, and the kid just shrugged and walked away with a lollipop in his mouth.

But Hermann still continued shouting.

“IT’S THE CREATOR!!! DAMN YOU, SOPHISM. HOW CAN YOU MAKE EVERYBODY IN THIS WEBTOON SO CHARMINGLY BEAUTIFUL, AND MAKE ME THIS HIDEOUS? WHYYYYYYYY?? THE COUNTRY WANTS TO KNOWWWWW”

-_-_-_-_-

Meanwhile in Canada...

_“Achoo!”_

Soph sniffled, rubbing the back of her palm on her upper lip.

_Is someone talking about me?_

Shrugging, she went back to work, but then the sound of her phone chiming caught her attention.

“Ah, must be Eph”

She pushed her chair back and reached out for the device. The screen lit up in her palm like the moon does in a starry night, like my face does whenever I see Kym and Will and Lauren and Kieran and Belladona and Lukas or when I see a new chapter update, or like Kym’s eyes when she sees watermelons, as Soph unlocked it and went to check her messages.

_Incompetent pancake_

_Hey, I’ve finished the script, tell me when you need them._

_Bae partner_

_👍👍_

She sighed but was met with a sudden sneeze again.

“ _Achoooo!!_ ”

She blinked twice, before shaking her head a little. She looked out the window, peeking at the night sky, which was mainly blocked by her neighbour’s apartment, but she was still able to see some bits of the sky. It was late, but the night was really pretty.

_Should I take a break…?_

Stretching her fingers, she looked down at the work in process line art of another chapter on her tablet that would make the fandom burst into tears.

_Hmm...okay, just a few more panels and then I’ll sleep._

-_-_-_-_-

_Back to Hermann…_

“AAAAHAHHAHAAAHHHHHH, SOPHISM WHYYYYYYYYYYY, MAKE ME BEAUTIFUL PLEASE!!”

“Who even is Sophism…?”

One more second here and March would also start crying. Now he had no idea on how he was supposed to handle this disarray. Hermann was splayed out on the ground, whining and crying, rolling in the puddle of his own tears and slamming his fists and legs to the ground.

“Hey, Detective March, have you seen Her--Oh golly, what on earth is going on here?”

Tristan arrived at the scene, innocently looking for Hermann when he walks into this tomfoolery. His glasses slid from the bridge of his nose, dangerously close towards the edge of the tip. 

“Ah, good evening chief, oh wait, we met at the hospital, sorry about that, I--”

“What on--, HUH?” His face became similar to Lauren’s on the day Kieran told Kym and Will that they were dating. 

And suddenly, Hermann starts blurting shit again.

“Ohhh all those nights when I was alone and I wanted nothing more than HIM in my bed, next to me. All I ever wanted was to hear him scream and groan while I give him the best he’s ever had. Oh, just how much did I want to shove him up against the shelves and tear his clothes and touch him, AAAAHHH, KIERAN!!!”

-_-_-_-_-

“Astchoo!!”

Kieran groaned as he sneezed into his elbow.

_The ffuh--?_

“Are you okay?” Lauren asked, concern evident in her tone and her eyes as she placed a gentle palm against his cheek, and turned his face to see him.

Chuckling, he held her palm with the same softness and placed a kiss.

“I’m fine, what about you?” He asked gesturing towards her ankle, “How’s your ankle?”

“Fine actually,” She withdrew her palm and rolled her eyes, as Kym cooed, sitting on a random table as she sipped on the watermelon juice the hospital had for few special patients.

“Awww, look at the both of you, being mushy...” 

Then she turned to William who was fixing his ruined shoe.

“...and then there’s this pussy...”

Kieran was taken aback as he leaned away towards the wall, covering his mouth and cheering a small, _“OHH”_ under his breath, before wrapping his arm around Lauren and holding her in an embrace.

“What did you just call me, Ladell?”

“What you are, you wuss. You’re too much of one to even make a move,” She stuck her tongue out, but Will wasn’t having it. In a matter of a few seconds, William was off the wall and in front of Kym, towering above her. 

Kym looked bored as hell, before Willaim flung her over his shoulder, making her watermelon juice fall all over.

“Who’s the pu--”

_Wham_

Kym managed to fling her palm at his face while she managed her hip off his shoulder, making him slam straight to the ground.

“WILLAME, I dropped my juice!!”

Will’s soul left his body and came back. After all, the Sargeant would choose a can of watermelon juice over him any day.

“Look at you being so desperate to prove a point wrong, when you cannot change the reality WILLAME”

The confidence was now back in Willaim, as the next thing Kym knew, she was flung on his shoulder and he was walking away towards the emptier side of the corridor. 

"I'll show you who's the wuss now, Kym"

And Kym just whined and whacks his head but that suddenly doesn’t affect him anymore. 

-_-_-_-_-

“OHH KIERAN, AAAAAHHH”

Tristan couldn’t believe his ears. He lost all strength and plopped up against the wall, as one the suspenders of his shirt slid off his shoulder, as all life left him. 

“H-he wants the Archivist?” he stated nasally, pointing towards the two men. 

“Sir I--”

“SOMEONE REPORT THIS MAN TO THE AUTHORITIES, This guy’s been a creep since we were trainees in the academy. I once walked into him drooling to Stefan’s grandfather’s picture, and now he wanted to go after HIM? MY FUTURE SON-IN-LAW, I mean, MY NIECE'S FIANCE?!?!?”

March’s eyes became squares as he heard the chief ramble. His face becomes comical as she speaks.

“Sir, Lauren has been dating him only for a couple of months, are you already planning their wedding?”

Tristan’s eyes narrowed to thin lines making only dots visible for pupils. His face screamed _the audacity for you to ask such disgrace._ _  
_ _  
_ A scary aura and darkness clouded over on Tristan’s face as he warned March.

“I’ve named their children TOO, ANY PROBLEM?” he deadpans with eyes so narrow, they are practically lines at this point. And its at this moment March know, that if he says otherwise, he’ll be dead in the middle of the street. So, March being the good employee complied, and with a soft nasal voice he said.

“No sir, not at all, just wanted to ask if I could be Mr White’s best man at the wedding?” at which, Tristan relaxed, and gave the brightest smile that could brighten up the darkest rooms. 

“Ah, I don’t have a problem with that, although you might want to ask my niece and Kieran, first”

“Right, sir, I understand”

Then Hermann started yelling out of nowhere again. 

“DHA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA”

Man was twitching like a fish out of the water. But what was more surprising was that he was able to do so in this age without rattling and cracking up his bones or muscles, while his tongue fluttered out like Bella’s snake knife as he screamed through his misery, making Tristan faint. 

Poor March, all he wanted to do was check up on his boss, but he ended up with one boss going crazy and the other, with his soul out of his body. Frustrated, March walked up to the twitching Captain, and forced him up his feet. The Captain made a fuss in that as well, by throwing his feet up in the air and flinging them around here and there like a almost kicking March in the face in the process, but March managed to dodge every single on of them, and grabbed his feet and with a sudden chant to god,

“Then god said, LET THERE BE LIGHT!!”

he gained his superhuman strength and wrung Hermann out like you wring out wet clothes.

And then, like a ray of hope in the dark, water in the middle of a desert, the possibility of revival of the old discord server in the fandom in the future, Hermann finally decided to shut up, but was still crying like the fandom did after 64, but he had Black tears still flooding down to the ground. 

_How much water does this guy have in him?_

_Why did we even CALL the fire force in the first place?_

_Well, he’s definitely not going to take a piss for the upcoming days._

He noticed tears welling up in Hermann’s eyes and he was about to start crying again, so March starts to make him talk.

“Captain, I know dealing with heartbreak is not easy, but given the current situation, you must learn to accept it. As much as you are hurt right now, everybody needs you back at the precinct right now, we cannot stall our time here.”

Hermann’s voice died in his throat and what intended to com out was another cry, but what came out was a strained whine, as if a record player went off tune. 

“WaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAh”

But before March had the time to process what was going on, another howl erupted from the other end of the street, making everyone on the street look in that direction, and making the birds who were smoking on the electricity wire, ditch their cigarettes and fly away to another continent. 

“LADY ARTHINGHAM!!”

“BUTLER!!”

“MI’LADY!!”

“BUTLER!!”

“MI’LADY!!”

“BUTLER!!”

The butler’s bald head shone brighter than any gemstone known to mankind, any of the stars in the sky, brighter than all the dead fire at the Precinct. Heck, it was brighter than Kieran’s future!!

They both collided into each other’s embrace like meteors, putting everyone off with their energy. And with so much power in the duo, instead of one of them toppling to the ground, they both spun.

And spun.

And spun.

And spun, wildly. 

The butler’s shiny bald head along with the glowing lamps made the radiation even stronger and the fact that they were spinning made the light even stronger, blinding everyone who even looked at them, making their vision turn white. The little boy ended up dropping his lollipop in his shirt, and he could do nothing about it as he couldn’t see anything. To make matters worse, the Lady and the Butler spun even more wildly and started moving towards the other end of the street like a BeyBlade on fire gone wild. Before anyone could even comprehend as to what the fuck was going on, the Lady and the Butler came in crashing, knocking over the plants that had wilted, sending them flying in front of the lollipop boy, who was overwhelmed with a sudden sneeze. But when he sneezed, he ended up sneezing on the plants and the plants came back to life and started smiling again. 

Meanwhile, the Lady and the Butler kept spinning and moved past HerMarchTristan and disappeared into the horizon. However, when they passed the trio, Lady Arthingham’s lamps ended up slapping Hermann again, which made him spin 360 degrees this time, and he got slammed into the wall, and the wind knocked out of him again.

He was now flat on the ground.

“Is he dead?” March asked.

Tristan kicked Hermann’s foot. 

And the moment he did so, Hermann’s body jumped up and did a somersault.

Spinning three times in the air, Hermann bounced back right next to March.

“Hiiiii Maaaarrrrchhhhh” He was no longer Hermann.

He was now, Kawaii-Sama March simp sensei.

Forgetting completely about the fact that Soph made him ugly, he wrapped an arm around March’s shoulders, while he threaded a finger in March’s hair and caressed his cheek.

“UWU, Kieran does not like Hermann-chan >.<, will March-san go out with Hermann-chan,” Hermann pouts as he gets his hands off March and starts to make his index fingers bump into one another.

🥺

👉👈

What seemed cute to Hermann, was an utter terror for March, cause the look on his face surpassed all levels of fear.

And just when March thought that he would piss himself, Tristan came to his rescue by grabbing a random garbage tin and shoving it over Hermann.

“EEEEAAAAAHHH!!!” Hermann let out a piercing shrilly shriek as the garbage tin practically swallowed him and jumped till the end of the street, only to fall sick and vomit Hermann out so Hermann was shot back at March and Tristan, who braced themselves for a force that never came to them because Hermann fell to the ground, knocked out flat one more time.

And by this point, both March and Tristan know better than just kicking or waking the fallen Captain, so both don’t do shit this time. 

Seconds pass….

They pass…

They pass…

March was hungry…

They pass…

And then Hunger got the best of march, so he kicked the captain.

And because of the kick, Hermann goes, “RIIISSSEEEE AND SHIIINNNNEEEEEE”

Hermann gets to his feet slowly, suddenly filled with a sore ache all over him as he presses on the back of his neck. There is a strange flow of pain and ache resting on his skin and muscles.

Captain Hermann was surprised to find himself in the middle of the street at night. Puzzlement was a short word for what he felt, for the last thing he remembered was the hospital. 

And then reality hits him like a truck. 

Bits and fragments of memories and events make their way back into his consciousness as he gradually starts to remember the purpose of him leaving the hospital and coming for some fresh air outside.

He sighs in defeat, as he eventually comes to accept his fate of being without Kieran. Kieran was too young and had a life ahead of him, so why would he want to stay with Hermann now? 

Hermann told himself that it was time to let go and be happy for Kieran was with someone who both, him and Kieran knew can keep Kieran happy. So what did the Captain have to lose other than his selfish desires?

He let out another breath as he turns, and realises he is face-to-face with Detective March and Cheif Sinclair. He wasn’t surprised that he had been followed, as subtleness was something Hermann didn’t carry well, but what had taken Hermann aback was the baffled expressions on their faces. 

“Good evening again, Chief, March. How may I be of your help?”

The look on Tristan’s face as his eyes comically widened and his glasses slipped off and fell to the ground, so Tristan hastily pickles them up and puts them on...was quite unforgettable, actually. You don’t get to see your boss in one of his clumsy moments every day now, do you?

“ **Ah nothing much, Captain, we were out for some air, actually. It got too suffocating in there, so I just felt a little sick, and Cheif, right here, decided to join me. May we know what you might be doing here?** ”

Hermann opens his mouth, but nothing comes out.

“Uh, well... I was here for the same purpose, although I surprisingly fail to remember what happened.” He mutters the last part, registering his pain which was now cooling down slowly. 

“I shouldn’t waste my time here, I will head back inside. We will be needed, so I’ll leave first. March, I hope to see you in a while,”

He nods solemnly to Cheif, as he still stared at him as if half of Hermann’s brain was visible in plain sight. But Hermann decided not to think too much of it. 

After he was gone, Tristan, seemingly calming down, but still with eyes wide as hell, asks March.

“Sh-should we tell him?”

March looks at him with utter fear, and says,

“No sir, I’m sorry to say that, that might be a bad idea...”

And Tristan agrees, “Let’s pretend that this never happened then.”

“Yes, sir.”

And then they head back inside. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lissssttttteennnn
> 
> I---
> 
> I can explain this abomination...
> 
> I can't--
> 
> A humble offering where you get to see my writing get caprisunned into sheer bullshit.


End file.
